In the related art, for example, a vehicle drive apparatus is known in which a conduction shut-off relay (contactor) is provided between a charging port connected to an external charger and a battery to prevent live destination exposure of a charging port, and which detects a short circuit of the charging port based on a voltage of a smoothing capacitor of an inverter circuit connected to the charging port (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).